Melina M'Cain
Melina M'Cain is the big sister of Micah M'Cain and lived in Yamato until the Cataclysm when she was separated from the family. Years later, Micah had not given hope that Melina had survived the calamity, and resolved to find her. The siblings were finally reunited in Nagashima Fortress after the Battle of Otoineppu, and Micah escaped the fortress with Melina after saving her from her demon master Kassin. Biography Early Years Melina M'Cain was six when the Cataclysm occurred. As battles broke out and demon hordes swarmed her homeland Yamato, everyone fled, including her family which included her parents and her little brother Micah M'Cain. Melina was separated from the rest of the family in the desperate evacuation with her fate unknown although Micah believed she had survived the calamity. Godslayer Era Sometime after the Cataclysm, Melina ended up in Nagashima Fortress where she began working as a slave for the Southern Horde. A high-ranking demon named Kassin made her his personal slave with whom he often satisfied his needs, turning Melina so obedient that she could only think of him and serve him in any way she could. Melina and Micah were reunited by chance when the latter, who was posing as Baron Enenra's apprentice Sasuke Ofuchi to infiltrate the horde's stronghold, ran into Melina in one of the rooms during the visit of Grand Duchess Nhrakate d'Zarnagon and Marchioness Kadru Vishahara to the fortress. Micah learned soon enough that Melina had been turned into an obedient slave of Kassin and that it would be difficult to return her back to her former self. Melina was left with Mamori Hoshino, one of the Black Hunters whom Micah had rescued from the fortress's dungeon, but Micah resolved to return later to save his sister no matter what it took. Mamori and Melina's wait came to an end after the main feast when Kassin, having eaten enough, returned to have some fun with Melina. The demon was surprised to see another woman, who had been a prisoner earlier, in Melina's presence and became furious. He struck the injured Mamori down and forced himself on top of Melina, intending to have his way with her. The act was interrupted when Micah returned, which surprised Kassin who hadn't expected company. Micah used the moment of surprise to his advantage and managed to injure Kassin's eye by ramming a key into it, leaving the demon incapacitated by pain. Micah took Melina and Mamori with him and his ally Seishuu Kazejin and escaped from the fortress with help from another undercover ally named Emiko, hoping to take them all to the Temple of Hephaestus to warn the rest of his companions there about an imminent attack the demons were planning. Melina understood little to nothing in her torpor and simply followed along like the obedient slave she had been for the past decade, leaving her fate in Micah's hands. Aliases and Nicknames ; Melina : What she's called. Appearance Has blue eyes and brown hair, much like her younger brother. Is well-endowed but with a somewhat thin figure. Wears slave garments that are in use of the Southern Horde. Personality and Traits After being captured by demons and turned into Kassin's slave, Melina became little more than a shell of herself, blindly following Kassin's orders to satisfy his every need. She couldn't remember or recognize Micah when the brother and sister were reunited although it remains to be seen if her memories of her past life can return to her after she's been taken away from her demonic master. Powers and Abilities Melina appears to possess few if any skills as her main duty has been to serve Kassin's needs in bed. With her away from the demon's influence after Micah rescued her, it remains to be seen what other skills she may yet possess. Relationships Kassin The demon Kassin turned Melina into his obedient slave with whom he often satisfied his needs. In the process Melina lost much of her indepence, and her life's purpose became to serve Kassin in any way possible. Kassin saw Melina as little more than a toy to play with, using her blind obedience and broken pysche to do whatever he wanted with her. Kassin's injury did not seem to Micah M'Cain Melina is Micah's older sister and his last surviving relative. Micah believes his sister is still alive and has left on a journey to find and be reunited with her. After finding Melina and realizing what she had become, his resolve didn't waver, and he ultimately escaped with her from the fortress he had found her in, hoping to return her back to her former self over time. To Melina, Micah is unimportant although it appears traces of some early memories of him may still linger in her shattered psyche. See also *Kassin *Micah M'Cain Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Third Age Category:Yamato